The invention relates to an audio stream arrangement. More specifically the invention relates to an audio stream arrangement comprising a plurality of audio devices, whereby each audio device is adapted to provide an audio stream and whereby each audio device comprises an audio device network interface for transmitting its audio stream over a network, a control device, whereby the control device is adapted to send a command over the network to any of the audio devices to set the audio device in an active state, whereby the audio device in the active state transmits its audio stream over the network, a processing device for processing the audio streams from the active audio devices, whereby the processing device comprises a processing device network interface for receiving the audio streams from the network and a mixing unit with a plurality of input channels and an output channel, whereby each input channel can be assigned to an audio stream from one active audio device and whereby the mixing unit is operable to mix the audio streams from the plurality of input channels into a common audio stream and to output the common audio stream to the output channel.
Conference systems are often installed in plenary halls and comprise a plurality of microphones for participants of a discussion, whereby the speech signals of the participants are received by the microphones, amplified by the conference system and distributed to the other participants of the discussion. The document DE 10 2006 014680 A1 discloses a communication system with a plurality of communication edge devices and a central device, whereby each of the communication edge devices comprises a microphone. The communication edge devices and the central device are connected by a network, for example a LAN (local area network).